1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window blind, more particularly to a roman-type window blind with modular clip devices for connecting a blind curtain to a roll-up piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional roman-type window blind is shown to include a headrail 11 mounted at an upper edge of a window to rollably support a winding roller 111, a roll-up piece 112 connected to and wound around the winding roller 111 to lift or lower, a weight rod 113 mounted on a lower end portion of the roll-up piece 112, a blind curtain 12 having a major surface 121 confronting and spaced apart from the roll-up piece 112 and formed with a plurality of elongate loop members 122, and a plurality of clips 13 disposed to connect the roll-up piece 112 to a respective one of the loop members 122. Each clip 13 has two pairs of gripping fingers 131 bent by a metal wire to form an inner gap 132 to clamp the respective loop member 122 and an outer gap 134 to clamp the roll-up piece 112.
During rolling-up operation of the winding roller 111, the roll-up piece 112 is moved with the weight rod 113 of the roll-up piece 112 through the clips 13. Hence, the gripping fingers 131 clamping the respective loop member 122 may be undesiredly twisted, thereby breaking loose the clamping engagement between the roll-up piece 112 and the gripping finger 131 and resulting in malfunction of the window blind.